


Shut Up

by dirtyboy



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DC Extended Universe, DCEU, Shazam (2019), Shazam (Comics), Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Marking, Pedophilia, Rimming, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyboy/pseuds/dirtyboy
Summary: Billy convinces Freddy that rimming is a good thing and that he should let Billy show him.Billy is a 14-year-old teenager boy in a super body. Freddy is just 14.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> they are the same age, of course. but Billy is rimming teenage Freddy while he's in his Shazam adult form, cuz I like them pervs
> 
> if you want me to continue this particular story faster, you are welcome to show me some love. comment in the story afterwards, so I know which one is receiving the most attention.
> 
> if you'd like me to write a story for you, leave a comment with your wickr acccount name so we can talk more freely. (comments won't appear automatically unless approved by me, so don't worry.)

“Why would you even want to do something like that?” Freddy gave his typical nervous giggle. He was still coltish, all long limbs and awkward, but Billy would be damned if Freddy wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever fucking seen.

“Because it feels good, dude.” Billy ran his palm up one of Freddy’s calves to his knee, where they were both pulled up to his chest, hiding some of his nudity. It wasn’t of much use because the way Freddy held his feet left the boy’s sack exposed and visible. It would be so easy for Billy to reach into that gap and gently massage his balls, just the way that Freddy liked. At fifteen, the boy was still a hairpin trigger—the slightest touches had him shooting off. Billy had a feeling this would be another one of those things they could add to the list. “I just want to teach you what it’s like.”

“You actually lick people’s assholes?” His tone was a little incredulous.

“Hey, It brings them pleasure and that’s what I like about it!”

“But, it’s dirty dude!” That giggle again, and fuck if the sound of it alone wasn’t making him hard.

“That’s why I had you clean up for me this morning when you showered. You have to trust me on this. As weird as it sounds, it feels so good.”

There was a slight blush climbing its way up to Freddy’s cheeks from where it always originated in his chest. “Alright Billy...”

“Is that a yes?”

Freddy didn’t respond, but the flush grew to a brighter red and he slowly extended one leg away from his body, opening himself up.

“Good, that’s good. Lay down on your back for me, ok man? Pillow beneath your head—just get comfortable.”

Watching those gangly limbs extend, stretch, reposition, shouldn’t have been erotic at all, but it was like seeing a pretty summer flower unfurl. God, his friend was stunning. Even though he wasn’t fully matured, Freddy’s dick was big. Not as big as Billy’s huge piece of meat yet, but it was getting there.

“Is this good?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He had to bring his attention back to focus on Freddy instead of the fantasies in his own head. “Now spread your legs a bit?” The boy complied so perfectly. “Yeah, like that, and plant your feet on the bed.” Where his ass cheeks were spread, he could see that pink, little hole and it took everything in his power not to surge forward and try to devour it. Freddy needed to be eased into things like this as much as Billy just wanted to take.

Billy laid his huge frame between widened legs, mouth kissing soft marks into the boy’s inner thighs. Every couple of inches, he would pause to suck a sharp bruise into the pale skin, the starburst of color temporary claims to what was his. He cried out with each one, but it was a good noise. Freddy liked knowing he was owned.

The closer he got to his target, the more tense Freddy became. “Hey dude,” Billy soothed. “Just relax.”

“Nervous.”

“Don’t be. I promise you’ll like it. You ready?”

Freddy was looking directly at him and nodded. Billy very gently pulled perfect, pert cheeks apart with his thumbs, exposing that virgin hole. His tongue was going to be the very first thing his Freddy ever had inside it, and, god, if that wasn’t enough to make him want to come right then.

The first touch of tongue to that tight muscle made Freddy gasp. It was just barely the tip of it, circling slowly around his rim, with each consecutive one spreading more and more until Billy’s whole tongue was wetting him with broad swipes.

_“Ah, Billy!”_

He let saliva flood his mouth, travel down the length of his tongue, soaking that pretty pink muscle that was starting to relax underneath his ministrations. God, he wanted to taste his foster brother’s insides more than he had wanted anything before. Soon. Billy sealed his lips around him and sucked a short kiss.

“Oh, god!” Freddy’s feet left the bed, tucking his knees up to his chest. He was completely exposed like this, so open, so trusting. “More, I need more…” Once again, Billy had to stave off the urge to rut against the bed sheets. It would only take a couple thrusts and he needed to take care of Freddy first.

With hands pressed now to the back of Freddy’s thighs, Billy let the tip of his tongue finally penetrate the boy. The whimpers started coming as he thrust in a little further each time, licking along the walls of his soft channel.

“I’m c-close,  _nnngh, ahh_! Please, man… Keep going...”

He was never one to deny his best friend anything. This time his tongue thrust all the way in, circling inside of him, loosening him up. Billy could have easily slid a thick finger in there—Freddy was just so thoroughly wet that it wouldn’t have hurt—but he was only planning to show him one wonder at a time. Make their firsts last a little longer. His lips joined in with his tongue, languidly kissing as if it was another mouth that was going to kiss him back.

Freddy whined as he came without ever once touching his cock, and his rim tightened around the Superhero’s adult tongue. Billy tongue fucked him all the way through both of their orgasms, as he let himself spill on the sheets below. It was stronger than he expected and he moaned against Freddy’s skin.

They were both panting heavily when they calmed, trying to catch their breaths. Freddy was all smiles as Billy looked up the length of the boy’s body once he lowered his legs. He couldn’t help but kiss the bruises from before, making Freddy shiver.

“Told you it was good.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> show me some love


End file.
